Ratchet and Clank: The Animated Series (A Netflix Original Series)
A CGI/Computer Animated series based off the video games and takes place after the Steven Speilberg version of the Ratchet and Clank movie and will be released in October 27, 2016. Story: Companies: Sony Pictures Television Corus Entertainment Sony Pictures Animation DHX Media Toei Animation Saban Animations PlayStation Originals Blockade Entertainment Rainmaker Entertainment Vicarious Visions Sony Computer Entertainment Insomniac Games Dawwa Entertainment Channel: Netflix Minutes: 23 minutes each episode in each season Seasons and Episodes: Season 1: Episode 1: The Story Continues After the events of the Ratchet and Clank movie, Ratchet and Clank enjoy their time as they make a interview about their adventure in Solona, but then Ratchet claims that no one needs a hero right now. Then later in a another Galaxy, a man named Mr. Fizzwidget teleports them and the rest of the Galactic Rangers to the Bogon Galaxy and are told that a mysterious thief has stolen a forbidden project and has in an airship, Ratchet and Clank and the Galactic Rangers agreed to help them get it back so they get new armor and weapons to assist them and are ready to get the Mutant Protopet back from the mysterious thief. Episode 2: School Me Once After the failure of getting the Mutant Protopet back, they needed extra help so they try to get the help of Dell Gribson who apparently is in the Bogon Galaxy High School, so Ratchet and Clank and the Galactic Rangers go back to School to get Dell Gribson back on the team, meanwhile Captain Qwark tries to learn and Elaris signs up for Mascot and Stig tries to get the school's name back. Episode 3: Chessy Ratchet Brax told a story about Cora's Origins and how she was an expensive mistake then in the next morning the Galactic Rangers get an expensive breakfast from Dell Gribson and shows them a themed pizza restaurant called "The Chessy Rangers" to show people that the Galactic Rangers are family friendly entertainment but then everything goes crazy as the robots in the place goes rogue, meanwhile Cora tries to find another one of her family members, Captain Qwark takes the role of playing himself along with the Laughter Blarg, Brax and Tereqws gets mad at Dell Gribson for making fun of them, and Carlos plays an arcade game too much and Elaris and Stig are trying to get him off it. Episode 4: Shop Lifters At Megalopolis, the Galactic Rangers get a message from Me. Fizzwidget as he shows them camera surveillance of a shop on Planet Oozla being attacked by the Mysterious thief as he gets a map from that place and his thugs deactivate the security perimeter releasing the monsters in the shop so it's up to Ratchet and Clank to discover what this place has in store and to meet Mr. Fizzwidget again so he can let him know that the shop is empty. Episode 5: Attack in Space As the Galactic Rangers come back from their mission on Planet Oozla, Ratchet goes to the Maktar Nebula to destroy a Thugs-4-Less Jamming Ray but Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers gets captured by the Thugs-4-Less as they suck their ship into a Thugs-4-Less Mothership and now it's their mission to break out of the Mothership and get to the Maktar Nebula in time, meanwhile Clank tries to figure out what to do while the Galactic Rangers and Ratchet are out. Episode 6: Maktar Arena After the escape from the Thugs-4-Less Mothership, the Galactic Rangers and Ratchet arrives at the Maktar Resort at the Maktar Nebula and as they destroy the Thugs-4-Less Jamming Ray at that place they also encounter the arena at the Maktar Resort and they get challenged to beat the most fearsome, deadly, and terrifying warriors ever known in the Bogon Galaxy, meanwhile Clank ends up getting captured by the Mysterious Thief and he tortures Clank till Ratchet gets the message, only problem is, he doesn't know how to torture Clank. Episode 7: Operation Saver After the arena battle at the Maktar Resort, Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers are informed that Clank has been captured by the Mysterious Thief and the Thugs-4-Less have taken over Megalopolis on Planet Endako and now it's up to Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers to stop them and save Megalopolis and Clank's life once and for all, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers are also informed that something has appeared in Clank's Apartment and a Thugs-4-Less Ship has been detected in the city so Ratchet and the Galactic Rangers must also discover what this ship is and what is inside Clank's Apartment. Episode 8: Desert Riders Later after saving Clank and Megalopolis from the Thugs-4-Less and the Mysterious Thief, Ratchet and Clank and the Galactic Rangers goes to Planet Barlow to find the Desert Riders and become one of them so when Ratchet and Clank and the Galactic Rangers arrive to Barlow they discovered that this planet used to be a Gadgetron Planet until Megacorp happened so they scout through the ruined machinery and look to see if there is any gadgets left as well. Episode 9: Feltzin Racket When Ratchet and Clank finally becomes Desert Riders, they get a transmission that Thugs-4-Less have moved on to the Feltzin System and that the Thugs-4-Less have another transmission there, so Ratchet and Clank goes to the Feltzin System to destroy the Thugs-4-Less Ships and get the transmission from them, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers planned a Grilling in the outdoors but they couldn't afford to buy a Grill so they built their own but then the grill starts to have a mind of its own and begins attacking the rangers, will they survive this giant grill or will die as failures. Episode 10: Let the Hunt Begin Once Ratchet and Clank gets the Transmission, they go to Canal City on Planet Notak to find the Mysterious Thief and bring him down for good but then once they arrive they encounter an army of enemies in the city as well and they detect another transmission and something in the wharf area so they must take down all the bad guys in order to accomplish their missions, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers stop a bank robbery in Megalopolis and now becomes hostages of a robbery, will they survive or will they become dead meat. Episode 11: Shack Test When they get a transmission from the Mysterious Thief and his location, Ratchet and Clank knew they must be prepared for a battle against the Mysterious Thief himself so they go to Slim Cognito's Ship Shack for some ship upgrades and when enter his shack they are even tested to prove that they're the best, meanwhile as the Galactic Rangers discover a map to a hidden treasure they get get out of the apartment and goes on a little hunt for the Lost Treasure of the Bogon Galaxy. Episode 12: Collecting Time After Ratchet and Clank have been trained to be at their best, they go to Planet Siberius to collect the Mutant Protopet once and for all but the Mysterious Thief ties the Protopet on to a rocket and is about to launch it into space and now it's up to Ratchet and Clank to stop the Mysterious Thief before it is too late, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers have been put on guard duty to protect the statue of Mr. Fizzwidget before anyone makes a mess on the statue. Episode 13: Into the Wild West Later when Ratchet and Clank arrives to Planet Tabora with the Mutant Protopet and meets Mr. Fizzwidget, he lands on their ship and Clank gets mad at Mr. Fizzwidget for doing that, but when they enter his ship, he launches Ratchet and Clank out and they end up being trapped in the mines so they must get out of the mines and find some way to get a ship, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers are having a movie night but they fight over who gets the remote first, will movie night continue or will it become a complete mess. Episode 14: Power and Money Later after discovering that the Mysterious Thief is actually a girl named Angela and as she tells them about the Megacorp Testing Facility, they go there to explore the place and repair the power generator but they also encounter the Thugs-4-Less Leader and as he tries to kill them, they information about their next location, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers decided to throw a party while Dell Gribson is gone, only to make a giant mess and things starting to get a little crazy. Episode 15: The Megacorp Games When they arrive to Planet Joba, they enter the Megacorp Games and are ready to crush some skulls only problem is it was not what they were expecting because there are lots of enemies, lots of traps, and lots of explosions and they also encounter someone who wants them to complete a hoverbike challenge but that also has obstacles and is very challenging to death, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers enter a wrestling tournament in Megalopolis but are faced to match against the most toughest people ever. Episode 16: Disposal of the Protopet After beating the bad guys in the Megacorp Games, they get Intel that Mr. Fizzwidget is moving the Protopet to a deep space disposal in the Hrugis Cloud and is about to destroy the Mutant Protopet once and for all, so Ratchet and Clank arrives to contact Mr. Fizzwidget but then the place's defenses becomes active and shoots Ratchet and Clank in their ship, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers mess with some of Dell Gribson's stuff and finds a killer teddy bear who's only purpose is to annihilate the leader. Episode 17: Weapons Galore After learning that Mr. Fizzwidget isn't in the Disposal Facility, Ratchet and Clank goes to the Weapons Facility on Planet Todano to find Mr. Fizzwidget there but they also encounter a lot of mysterious weapons and an army of killer robots was waiting for them there and now Ratchet and Clank have to go through the entire weapons facility to find Mr. Fizzwidget, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers are going on a spying mission only for Cora to mess up the mess and she has to start taking anger management class. Episode 18: Silver Age After learning where Mr. Fizzwidget really is, Ratchet and Clank goes to Silver City to find Mr. Fizzwidget and an army of evil enemies, but then they also discover some obstacles along the way like for example, the main entrance and some power lines, so Ratchet and Clank must get past these obstacles and ride the power lines all the way to Mr. Fizzwidget, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers are finding Gold Bolts in the Megalopolis mines and encounter some monsters in there as well, will they survive or will they die. Episode 19: Jailbreak When the Thugs-4-Less captures Ratchet and Clank and sends them to the Thugs-4-Less prison on Planet Aranos, Clank's mysterious girlfriend breaks Clank out of there and now Clank's mission is to break Ratchet out of his cell and break out of the prison with the ship and explore the rest of the prison as well, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers are deciding to go on a racing challenge but now they're fighting over who gets the trophy. Episode 20: The Invasion After learning that Angela is captured by the Thugs-4-Less, Ratchet and Clank arrives at Planet Gorn only to find a Thugs-4-Less fleet attacking the planet, so it's up to Ratchet and Clank to defeat the fleet and find out where they took Angela at, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers discovers that it is Camera Day and they're supposed to have a perfect picture but they keep messing it up, so will they do the picture correctly or will they have ugly faces. Episode 21: Rescue Mission After the Thugs-4-Less Leader gives away his location of where he's taken Angela, Ratchet and Clank goes to Planet Snivelak and are confronted by an army of Thugs, so Ratchet and Clank now has to defeat them and save Angela from the Thugs-4-Less Leader, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers are joining clubs and are now against each other, so it's up to Elaris, Stig, and Dell Gribson to bring them back together. Episode 22: Distribution and Monsters After saving Angela and defeating the Thugs-4-Less Leader, Ratchet and Clank learns that Megacorp is making a large production of Mutant Protopets on Planet Smolg, so it's up to Ratchet and Clank to put an end to the production and shut down the entire distribution facility, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers have signed up to compete in the Megalopolis Games and having against many foes, while Captain Qwark is afraid to battle them, the Galactic Rangers tries to cheer him up so he can compete in the games as well. Episode 23: A Cold, Cold Breeze After taking down the Distribution Facility, Ratchet and Clank goes to Planet Greblin to meet Angela and collect Moonstones for the Mystic Age to get a Hypnomatic part, but the planet is overruned by mutant Protopets and is also crawling with more monsters so now Ratchet and Clank must survive the planet before they get devoured by these monsters, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers were playing a game and watching Anime but everything goes crazy but then they call for pizza but they don't what to do in the mean time. Episode 24: Creation of Robots After learning that Clank's Mother has been taken by Megacorp to create their robots, Ratchet and Clank goes to a Megacorp Factory in Megalopolis and are confronted by an army of Robots, so Ratchet and Clank have to survive wave after wave till they reach to Clank's Mother, meanwhile the Galactic Rangers notice that Captain Qwark can't taste anything so they try to find a cure for his tongue. Episode 25: Game of the Centuries Ratchet, Clank, and the Galactic Rangers find an old game board and decides to play it, then later they Roleplay the entire game board, but then they fall into a trap as the game actually becomes real and they all end of in a world inside the game board, as a man named Stuart Zurgo leads the entire game and tells them exactly what to do, will Ratchet and Clank and the Galactic Rangers survive or will end up being dead in the game. Episode 26: Elaris Quits Cast: Ratchet: James Arnold Taylor Clank: David Kaye Captain Qwark: Jim Ward Theme Song: Creators: Developers: Crew: Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Blockade Entertainment Category:PlayStation Originals Category:Toei Animation Category:DHX Media Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Insomniac Games Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Saban Brands Category:Television series by Corus Entertainment Category:Rainmaker Entertainment Category:Dawwa Entertainment Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Crazy J2's ideas